


果糖《第三次拥抱》CH21~30

by hankanin



Category: bts
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-13
Updated: 2019-11-13
Packaged: 2021-01-29 19:27:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 18,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21415429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hankanin/pseuds/hankanin
Relationships: kookgi
Kudos: 5





	果糖《第三次拥抱》CH21~30

CH21.

开始吃饭时，有关田柾国生日的话题又被提了起来。  
“柾国哪天生日啊？”  
田柾国不想回答林然的问题，可刚才在洗手间闵玧其批评了他，说他像只好斗的鸡。田柾国弱弱申请，“哥，我不能像小狗吗？”说完就又挨了闵玧其的爆栗。他心里清楚自己这样不对，可这不是控制不了吗？嫉妒这种东西就是毫无理由又丑恶。  
“下个月一号。”所以即使不情愿，田柾国还是老老实实地开口。  
“啊，也是处女座。”林然笑，“不过九月一号也真的是......”  
“很好记。”郑号锡接话，说完又问林然，“对了，你也是搞音乐的吗？”  
林然摇摇头，“不，我没有艺术细胞。只是因为有朋友需要做相关业务才去找他的。”她指了指闵玧其，“我就是普通公务员。”  
“公务员好啊，工作应该比较轻松。”郑号锡深有体会，“不像我们，惨。”

田柾国借着端杯子的动作问闵玧其，“郑号锡是看上林然了吗？”  
“怎么说？”闵玧其看看对面两人，“我怎么不觉得。”  
田柾国嘟嘟囔囔往嘴里放了一块肉，“要是看上她就好了。”末了又评价，“还是你上次拿平底锅煎的肉好吃。”  
“有吗？”闵玧其也尝了一块，“好像还好。”  
“你做的就是更好吃。”  
行吧。  
闵玧其任他夸也不再反驳。

田柾国的生日刚好在周末。大清早起来吃了闵玧其煮的面，两个人就开车回了家。祁卉和闵震也是早就列出了丰盛的菜单，就等着两个孩子回来。田柾国从中午撑到晚上，下午还往肚子里填了不少水果。  
蛋糕是闵玧其早就订好的，晚饭前刚好配送到小区门口。看着闵玧其下楼取蛋糕的身影，祁卉都忍不住感叹说闵玧其是个好哥哥。听到别人夸闵玧其，比听到夸自己还有满足感。田柾国笑嘻嘻地在沙发上换了个姿势，“因为是我哥哥啊！”  
“啧。”祁卉嫌弃地瞪他一眼，“说起来也奇怪，怎么这下又突然好的不行？之前是谁说的再也不和哥哥联系来着？”

闵震正好从厨房出来接水，听到祁卉那句话也笑的眼睛都眯起来。“是啊，玧其还报考那么远的学校，几年几年的不肯回来。结果你小子毕业了跑的更远。”  
田柾国当然不能说自己是为什么，嘻嘻哈哈就把闵震那句话糊弄了过去。“反正现在也回来了嘛。”  
“嗯。”闵震笑，“免得你妈成天都念叨。念叨完你又念叨玧其，我耳根子就没有清静过。”  
祁卉笑骂他，“你不也一样？恨不得玧其明天就结婚生个孙子给你带。”两个人就因为结婚生子的话题拌起嘴来。田柾国一下不开心了，是啊，这个问题他和闵玧其都逃避不了。话说到这里，闵震也免不了好奇，“你应该见过林然吧？就是你哥的女朋友。”  
“分手了。”田柾国顺嘴说完才发现闵震和祁卉惊讶的表情。反正那两人也不是恋爱关系，那自己索性推一把吧。“啊，我不该说的。哥哥不让我说。”说完又恰到好处摆出一个懊恼的表情，田柾国觉得自己简直是奥斯卡。  
“没事，没事。”闵震连忙安抚田柾国，“你不说的话，那个臭小子也绝对不会说。他们不是好好的吗？怎么突然就？”  
田柾国垂着头，“性格好像不合适，老吵架。”  
祁卉轻轻抚摸着闵震的背，“行了，不合适就算了，回头你也别怪你那个老战友。”  
“我知道。”闵震重重地叹气，“算了，也是他自己不上心，不把人追的紧一些。我也不说他了，等过段时间有合适的再介绍给他。”  
田柾国配合地点头，“不过我觉得哥哥最近应该不太想恋爱了。”  
“是啊，总需要时间走出来。”祁卉很认同，“你啊，笑一笑，一会儿他回来该看出来了。”

最先动手往田柾国脸上抹奶油的是闵玧其。  
“喂！”田柾国抹了一把脸，“哥，你怎么这样？”  
闵玧其看他恼羞成怒的样子觉得可爱，顺势就躲在了闵震身后。趁这个机会祁卉也在田柾国的脸上留下浓墨重彩的一笔，“我也要这样。”  
田柾国震惊了，“妈妈，怎么连你都！”眼看着蛋糕都被祁卉端走，自己要报仇也没有工具......田柾国凑过去，用自己沾满奶油的嘴巴在祁卉脸上碰了一下，接着又按着闵震的肩来了一下，最后当然没放过始作俑者闵玧其。  
闵玧其在自己房间里被捉住，他仰面倒在地毯上，连连求饶。田柾国制住他的双手，对着门外经过的祁卉说，“我今晚要和哥哥睡。”  
“随你便。”祁卉觉得这俩都没长大，体贴地收拾好餐桌上的蛋糕就跟闵震下楼散步去了。闵玧其听到大门关上的时候心里一紧，“田柾国放开我。”  
“不放。”田柾国往下压了压身子，“机会难得。”

这个吻一点都不浪漫，但是却很甜。  
滑腻的奶油在脸颊和唇瓣上蹭来蹭去，闵玧其情不自禁张开了嘴。田柾国的舌头裹着奶油顺着嘴角往里轻轻探弄，当舌尖滑过上颚的时候闵玧其整个人都起了一层鸡皮疙瘩。闵玧其抓住田柾国的手臂，下意识闭上了眼睛。  
窗帘被风吹起又落下，扑在窗棂上发出有节奏的温柔拍打声。

田柾国在离开的时候轻轻咬了闵玧其的下嘴唇，神气地问，“还不赖吧？”他伸手帮闵玧其把嘴边残留的奶油抹去，“哥要不要猜猜我刚才许了什么愿望？”  
闵玧其一下坐起来，田柾国就半跪在他面前，脸蛋都还花着。  
“我不知道。”  
田柾国凑过去抵住他的额头，似吻非吻地靠近，“不重要，反正已经实现了。”  
脑子里全是奶油或是浆糊，闵玧其嘴唇被田柾国含到发麻，要不是对方最后咬的那一下自己估计还在神游。“你......”很想指责对方趁人之危，可仔细想想也是本人意志不够坚定，否则也不会被他得逞。  
“我怎么了？”田柾国得了便宜还卖乖，“要不要再来一下？”  
闵玧其推开他的头站起来，冷静以后也找回了气势。“你就这么喜欢我？”  
田柾国压根儿没想到会有这么一句，呆滞一秒以后立刻抱住闵玧其，“最喜欢你。”  
全世界最喜欢你。  
我全世界最喜欢你。

CH22.

田柾国最近的心情很好—自然是因为那个成功得逞的吻。不讨厌不一定就代表喜欢，可总比什么都没有的好。他觉得当时闵玧其一定是害羞了，自己抱过去的时候都能看到慢慢变红的耳根，还有耳朵上面细细的绒毛。  
耳朵是人体温度最低的地方。[其实严格来说，男性最低温度的部位应该是gaowan。但是这么写就很不浪漫，所以就是耳朵吧！]看着那里一寸一寸沸腾起来是很有趣的事情。田柾国忍不住借着拥抱的优势用嘴巴贴了贴闵玧其的耳廓，“我也要再去打一个耳洞。”  
闵玧其耳朵动了动，“打在耳骨上很疼。”  
田柾国吸了一口气，把他抱得更紧了，“我又不怕痛。”

相处方式没有实质性的改变，但闵玧其知道自己内心动摇了。不用田柾国问，他也自己做过设想：如果田柾国不是组合家庭那一方带过来的弟弟，那自己会接受吗？  
答案显而易见。  
然而困扰他的东西依然没有变过，他们的关系就已经在一开始决定了故事的走向。闵玧其心里明白却不能说出口，明知故问，知错不改那是最蠢的事情。所以他也默默祈祷田柾国不要再向前了，他们承担不了那个后果。说起来自私却是最残忍的真相。

闵震对于闵玧其和林然分手的事还有点耿耿于怀，于是某天闵玧其回家拿东西的时候他又把人叫到书房。书房闵玧其已经很熟悉了，走进去不免还是会想起之前不愉快的记忆。  
“你跟林然分手了？”闵震直截了当地开口，“怎么都不说一声。”  
闵玧其手里捏着刚刚找到的U盘转了转，“你不是知道了吗？”看来林然动作还挺快，跟家里人说了怎么不记得跟自己通下气呢？  
“反正好聚好散，我也不多说什么了。”闵震皱眉，“你这么大的人，心里也要有数。”  
“嗯，我挺有数的。”闵玧其看了看时间，“爸，我得赶回去了。你还有什么事吗？”  
闵震有点欲言又止，“你和柾国一起住还习惯吗？”  
“有什么不习惯。”闵玧其顿了顿，“怎么？要我帮着祁阿姨把他劝回来住吗？”  
“倒不是说回不回来住。我和你阿姨的意思是......”闵震斟酌着用词，“你们俩早晚都要各自交往女朋友，到时候可能会不方便。所以最近在考虑要不要给柾国买套房子。”说到这里闵玧其就明白了，他急忙表态，“爸你放心，我不会有什么想法。买房子是好事，你们有看中的楼盘吗？”  
闵震松了一口气，“你不会觉得我们偏心吧。”  
“您多虑了。”闵玧其拍拍闵震的肩膀，“这有什么偏不偏心的？你也太看不起我了。”说完他笑了笑，“我真得赶回去了。”闵玧其晃了晃U盘，“我同事等着用呢。”  
“去去去。”闵震也笑了，“车开慢点，注意安全。”  
闵玧其挥手，“我知道了。”

要买房子的事闵玧其没有主动提起，倒是田柾国接了祁卉的电话以后忍不住抱怨，说不想自己住也不想买房子。  
“你不想自己住，怎么不问问哥哥呢？”祁卉不知他在闹什么脾气，“他现在是和林然分手了，可以后呢？难不成你俩凑合住一辈子？”  
“那也没什么不好。”田柾国巴不得就和闵玧其腻歪在一起。  
祁卉在那头笑骂，“说什么傻话呢你！”  
“本来就是啊。要是遇不到喜欢的人那还不如自己过。”田柾国振振有词，“哥跟那谁分手不也好好的吗？我和他住一起还能照顾他呢。”  
“就你还照顾他？”祁卉笑道，笑完又劝田柾国不要受自己第一桩婚姻的影响，遇到合适的人还是要试着相处一下。  
田柾国无奈，“反正我不愿意。”  
“你啊......”祁卉拿他没办法，“房子的事你再好好考虑一下，妈妈总不会害你。”  
“嗯。”田柾国答得有气无力，“再说吧。”

风花雪月的事情先放到一边，工作室最近接的一个大单正在重要的衔接阶段，闵玧其基本上又开启了不需要睡觉的拼命三郎模式。不过田柾国也没闲着。之前联系他的编辑把他介绍给了最近要出书的一位作者，对方喜欢田柾国的画风，谈了谈便敲定了给书本画插图的活儿。田柾国一向是那种写完假期作业敞开了玩的类型，工作上也如此。他和作者聊过，很快就开工画画。一旦开始赶工，身边也没人提醒，田柾国基本靠外卖度日。甚至一日三餐都是想起来了才吃。插图是很快完工发给作者过目，结果人也是累惨了。头顶那根绷起来的神经突然一放松，身体就不对劲了。  
田柾国迷迷糊糊在床上躺了大半天，醒来也是被饿醒了。他习惯性地打开外卖软件，以往诱人的图片现在失去了吸引力，怎么看都觉得胸闷想吐。田柾国干脆把手机扔到一边，自己爬起来熬了一锅白粥。

要不是田柾国突然打电话来，闵玧其都快忘了家里还有一个超级、特别黏人的弟弟。其实前几通电话他都错过了，接完水坐回座位的时候才看到手机屏幕亮着。“怎么了？”  
“哥，你还在忙吗？”  
“嗯，不过快了。”闵玧其干脆起身在房间里慢慢走动，“你呢？”  
田柾国在那边叹了口气，“我之前也在忙，不过已经结束了。”  
闵玧其笑笑，“真羡慕你。”过一会儿又问对方吃没吃，要早点休息。  
“我知道。”田柾国顿了顿，“那哥继续忙吧，我挂了，再见。”  
闵玧其看着手机，觉得自己不懂了。田柾国的行为有点反常，竟然什么都没说就结束了通话。电脑屏幕上的文件还在传送，闵玧其拿上东西敲了隔壁的门，“帮我盯着点，我有事回家一趟。”  
对方整个人都陷在柔软的懒人沙发里，眼神迷离。被闵玧其叫了几声才回过神，“嗯，知道了去吧。”  
“我尽快回来。”闵玧其又跟他保证，“到时候给你带夜宵。”  
“不要夜宵，给我带点咖啡就成。”

回家的时候只有卧室里亮着灯。  
闵玧其轻手轻脚关了门，还好卧室里依然安静，田柾国像是睡着了没有被吵醒。闵玧其光脚走进卧室，田柾国裹着薄被侧躺在榻榻米上，一只手还露在外面压在肚子上面。闵玧其发现他皱着眉，忍不住伸手抹了抹他的眉头。田柾国在下一秒醒过来：他睁开眼却对不了焦，抬头看了一眼蹲在旁边的闵玧其突然笑了，“你怎么回来了？”又自言自语道可能是在做梦。闵玧其看的好笑，又把田柾国露在外面那只微凉的手盖进被子里，“我想你了。”  
田柾国反应不过来，只瞪着圆溜溜的眼睛没说话。  
闵玧其拍拍他的头，“快睡吧。”  
田柾国下意识抓住他，“你要走了还是我又困了？”  
“我去打个电话。”闵玧其安抚地摸摸他，“顺便洗漱一下。”

CH23.

闵玧其是不可能再回去卖命加班了，打电话过去时同事很是理解，“女朋友要你陪吧？”闵玧其没反驳，“差不多吧。”  
对方又冷哼一声，“我就不该指望你还回来。文件传完了，电脑帮你关吗？”  
“关吧，谢了。”闵玧其有点内疚，“欠你一顿饭。”  
同事在那边哈哈大笑，“行吧，那你先欠着，我去忙了。”  
通完电话一转身就看田柾国抱着枕头站在卧室门边看他，闵玧其吓了一跳，“你怎么出来了？你不是不舒服吗？”  
这下吃惊的人换成田柾国了。他楞呼呼地开口，“你怎么知道我不舒服？”  
闵玧其说着话把他往卧室推，“我猜的。”实际上他是看到了餐桌上没来得及收的白粥和胃药。  
“你要回去？”田柾国很茫然，“还是你已经忙完了。”  
“我说了我去洗漱。”闵玧其无奈，“刚才是给同事打电话说一声，我明天才能过去。”

田柾国凑过来的时候闵玧其没有拒绝。两个人都闭着眼睛，可谁都没有睡着。田柾国往下躺了一点，“我还想再听一遍。”  
“嗯？”  
“你刚才说想我。”田柾国忍不住要笑，“现在确定不是做梦了。”  
闵玧其张张嘴，发现自己没办法重新之前说出口的话。“快睡吧。我都要累死了，最近都没怎么休息。在工作室里也睡不好，打地铺也顶多眯个一两小时。”  
“那怎么突然回来了。”  
闵玧其伸手捂住田柾国的嘴巴，“睡觉。”  
“你是不好意思了。”田柾国瓮声瓮气地挣扎着反抗，“你就是想我了。”  
“你知道还一直说。”闵玧其松开手，手掌轻轻往下滑，准确地按压在胃部的地方。“给你捂一下就舒服了。”田柾国索性也把自己的手盖上去，“好暖和。”  
闵玧其笑，“手怎么这么冰。”  
“捂一下就不冰了。”

其实田柾国很想趁热打铁要求点别的，可他实在太困再加上闵玧其的手摸得他很舒服—田柾国慢吞吞又靠近一些，偏头用鼻尖蹭了蹭闵玧其身上柔软的睡衣布料，嘴巴张了张还没说什么就睡了过去。在进入深度睡眠之前还能感觉到闵玧其轻轻在那里揉着打圈，最后停了下来。  
睡觉之前闵玧其拉了窗帘，整个卧室没什么光又安静的可以。田柾国醒来的时候还觉得没睡够，抱着被子在床上磨磨蹭蹭翻滚了一会儿，意识到旁边没人才突然一下清醒。闵玧其呢？是一大早就去公司了吗？“哥！”想也没想就开口喊了一声，田柾国以为没人答应，结果没过几秒闵玧其的脚步就停在门口，“醒了啊。”  
“你没去上班吗？”田柾国莫名心虚，“我以为你不在。”  
“我不在你还扯着嗓子喊我，我在公司也听不见。”闵玧其笑笑，又问，“好点了吗？胃有没有不舒服？”  
其实头天倒不是胃痛，就是偶尔抽一下犯恶心。田柾国摇摇头，“好像好了。”  
闵玧其无奈，“吃药都不看下有效期，万一有副作用怎么办。”  
“我病急乱投医。”田柾国脑子里突然冒出这句话，说完闵玧其就撇撇嘴，“赶紧洗漱起来吃饭。”

桌子上摆着早餐。  
“都是你做的吗？”田柾国刷完牙又胡乱擦了一把脸，“我好饿。”  
“是该饿了。”闵玧其指指墙壁上的挂钟，“都十点半了。你是小猪吗？那么能睡。”  
田柾国不好意思地摸摸头，“前段时间过的日夜颠倒，一不小心就......睡了那么久。”他把闵玧其盛出来的粥端过来，“温度刚好。”  
“嗯，刚才就晾上了。”  
一碗粥见底，田柾国看对方还没有要出门的意思也不免疑惑。虽然他是很想跟闵玧其黏在一起，但也不想影响对方工作。“哥，你那边的事都忙完了吗？我是说，你今天不用去公司吗？”  
闵玧其抬起头来看他，开口却说了一句毫无关联的话。  
“你头发长长了，要不要去剪短一些？”说完又伸手撩了撩田柾国前面垂下去的额发，“扫着眼睛会不舒服。”  
话题成功被带偏，田柾国眼睛向上瞄了几眼，“好像真的有点长。”  
“是吧？”闵玧其笑笑，“那一会儿一起去。”  
好当然是好，田柾国心里还惦记着对方翘班的事，可明显闵玧其不愿意多说，他也就自觉闭嘴不再提起。

郑号锡去找闵玧其挨了个闭门羹。  
由于他经常出现在闵玧其的工作室，一起工作的人也都对他脸熟了。头天帮闵玧其的那个人正好要回家，被郑号锡拉着问了就说闵玧其回家哄女朋友了。郑号锡听的纳闷，又不好拉着人家继续问，干脆一个电话打过去兴师问罪。  
田柾国出门没带手机，等待闵玧其理发的时候就坐在旁边的沙发上用对方的手机听音乐。闵玧其手机里大多是还未完工的旋律，田柾国不挑，每一段都依次听下来。后腰靠着的软垫也很舒服，他差点又要睡过去。结果被郑号锡的电话打回现实大海。田柾国叫了几声闵玧其的名字，可惜那边吹风声音太大，于是他只能自作主张地接了起来。  
“你女朋友呢？”电话一通，郑号锡就劈头盖脸地吼过来，“认识这么多年你还要瞒我？”  
田柾国按下心中的好奇冷冷开口，“我哥在剪头发。”  
郑号锡压根就没听进去，“那让他女朋友接电话。”  
“什么女朋友啊！”田柾国也怒了，“我不知道你在说什么。”说完就简单粗暴地挂了电话。

没一会儿郑号锡的电话又打了过来。田柾国看着屏幕上那三个字心底的无名火就在往上冒。他从柔软的沙发里坐起来，大步流星走到理发区，把手机递了过去。  
闵玧其看他又要炸也是很疑惑，“怎么回事火气这么大？”  
田柾国努努嘴，“你问他。”  
“干嘛不接，又不是不认识。”闵玧其说着按下了接听，不到一秒郑号锡的大嗓门就混合着怒火爆发出来，“你居然挂我电话！”  
“有事说事。”  
“你女朋友呢？”郑号锡问道，“我今天去找你，你同事说你回家陪女朋友了。是谁？是上次那个林然吗？”  
闵玧其很淡定，“问完了吗？”  
“嗯？”  
“不是林然。”鬼使神差地，就说出了口。

CH24.

可能人的潜意识就会想要保护自己。  
闵玧其对自己越好，想要逃避的意识就愈发强烈。所以剪完头发回家的时候田柾国又有点闷闷不乐。也不是说他急于求一个答案，而是为了自保不得不冷静下来。或者不如说他还是在害怕。就如同闵玧其高考完的那个暑假，表白失败后他郁郁寡欢了好一阵子。可闵玧其就像不知道一样，每天学完车回来还积极地跟他商量要不要出去吃夜宵，又或者在不学车的时候出去玩。  
田柾国没兴趣，又稍微觉得安慰—闵玧其对他还是跟之前一样、甚至更好，是不是说明那天晚上可笑的告白已经像日历一样揭了过去。他不愿意和闵玧其之间变得尴尬，变得疏远，虽然某些既定事实已无法改变。然而最后闵玧其还是躲得远远的，拿着一纸录取通知书开心地收拾了行李，连一句解释都没有。

现在人在身边了，田柾国还是担心他会某一天不声不响地离开，把这间公寓留给自己。他不想，也没有足够的勇气再接受一次打击。“哥。”  
“嗯？”闵玧其扭头看他一眼，“胃又不舒服了吗？”  
“对。”田柾国鬼使神差地顺着对方的话说，“可能又饿了。”  
闵玧其笑，“还在长身体呀？”  
田柾国伸手过去，摸了摸闵玧其的耳朵，“哥，可不可以不要走？”   
“今天不去上班，陪你。”闵玧其以为他是生病了就喜欢撒娇，“不过真的很不舒服的话，我建议还是去看下医生。你说呢？”  
田柾国点点头，“跟哥在一起就不会不舒服。”

下午吃了些水果田柾国又说想睡觉，躺在床上了又要闵玧其陪。闵玧其拗不过他，把笔记本电脑抱过去，插上耳机看电影。病人最大，他也乐意配合。  
不知道田柾国睡觉梦到了什么，整个午睡期间都紧紧皱着眉头。闵玧其伸手摸摸他的头，倒是要好一些，可没过一会儿干脆抓住被子一角呜咽了起来。“你每天都在想些什么啊？”闵玧其深感无奈，按了暂停把电脑放在一边。他轻轻捏住田柾国的手指，小声哄着，“乖，把手指松开。”  
田柾国呜咽的声音渐渐变小，却是把闵玧其的手当成救命稻草，紧紧贴在自己脸颊旁边没有再放开。闵玧其看他要好一些，也担心抽手离开会弄醒对方，干脆保持着那个姿势继续看起电影来。他戴着耳机，没一会儿就看入了神。

田柾国睡醒了觉得口渴，睁眼发现自己以一个别扭的姿势靠在闵玧其的大腿旁边。他撑起身子，电脑屏幕上的电影正好演到关键时刻—那是一部九几年上映的电影，大概是初中的时候田柾国在播放电影的电视频道上看过。虽然当年的他没有很认真的看，但依稀还是记得大概的剧情。  
他一骨碌坐起来，动作熟稔地从闵玧其那里分了一只耳机戴上。耳机还带着一点对方的温度，田柾国调整了一下入耳的角度，刚好听到电影里的Mathilda开口，“I love you，Leon.”她被Leon藏在房间的秘密通道里，眼泪混着激战留下的灰尘把好看的脸蛋弄得一塌糊涂。没谁喜欢悲剧结尾的电影，田柾国看不下去，“I love you too.”说完他扯掉闵玧其另一只耳机，合上了电脑，“别看了。”  
“很快就结束了。”闵玧其解释道。  
田柾国歪头认真盯着他的脸，“你快哭了。”  
闵玧其笑笑，推开他的脑袋，“你看错了。”  
田柾国顺势扑倒在他腿上，“哥，你少看这些电影，容易致郁。”  
“还致郁呢......”闵玧其不置可否，“那你喜欢看什么电影？”  
田柾国翻身仰头看着他，“你靠近一点，我悄悄告诉你。”

闵玧其垂下头，快接近的时候突然反应过来对方可能是要做什么—可惜逃离已经晚了，他的脖子被田柾国伸手勾住，直直往下带，准确地碰到了田柾国的嘴唇。  
“我喜欢爱情电影。”亲吻的间隙田柾国还不忘回答闵玧其的提问，“happy ending的那种爱情电影。”他感觉自己的背后好像还垫着电脑那根电源线，不太舒服。可舒服的是闵玧其微凉的嘴唇和闵玧其脖子后面刚刚修剪过的发茬。其实这个姿势很累，不光是弯腰低头的闵玧其，在下面梗着脖子的田柾国也很累......最后闵玧其忍无可忍地捏住田柾国的脸颊，把人拉开，“我快缺氧了。”田柾国躺回他的大腿，不满意地开口，“你都不伸舌头。”  
闵玧其作势要打他，田柾国立马捂住肚子装可怜。闵玧其冷笑一声挑挑眉，“又不舒服了？”田柾国笑着抬起手挠了挠闵玧其的下巴，“我觉得Mathilda说的没错。”  
“爱情在我的胃里，我觉得很温暖。”他慢慢闭上眼睛，“闵玧其，我觉得我真的很喜欢你。哪怕你没有那么喜欢我都没关系，你不要走就好。不要再留我一个人。”

田柾国不想变得贪得无厌，可也真的是因为对方是闵玧其他才会变得贪得无厌。闵玧其许久没说话，田柾国也紧闭双眼不敢睁开。即使是宣判死刑，那也宁愿多一些回味的时间。  
“我可能会下地狱。”  
在闵玧其开口说这句话之前田柾国先听到了打火机的声音。他本来想劝对方不要上火、不要因为自己的话动气，更不要用抽烟这种行为来纾解抑郁，可他突然明白了闵玧其那句话的意思—“我陪你。”  
两人中间隔着淡淡的烟雾，田柾国眨了眨眼，“闵玧其，你信我。”  
“好，我信你。”

闵震过生日的时候田柾国和闵玧其一起买了一台按摩椅搬回家。作为收礼物的人，闵震自然享有优先使用权。按摩椅摆在沙发旁边，选好了模式便开始工作。“这个还挺舒服。”  
闵玧其笑，“爸，你喜欢就好。”  
“柾国呢？”  
闵玧其起身看了一眼，“在厨房帮忙吧。”  
闵震点点头，“之前跟你提过的事，你也帮着劝劝他。”  
“房子吗？”闵玧其心烦意乱地拿着遥控器瞎按，“我劝没有用。他自己不想买。”  
“有意思。”闵震暂停了按摩椅，“我还以为他最听你的话。”  
闵玧其听了莫名心虚，“他应该听祁阿姨的话。”说完他拍拍闵震的肩，“你们跟他说，你们是长辈，我就算了吧。”  
闵震看他要溜，连忙叫住他。“你怎么回事？是不是有什么情况没跟我汇报？”  
“没有。”闵玧其皱眉，“我能有什么情况？”  
“那就是柾国？”闵震猜测道，“他交女朋友了？那有了女朋友更应该上点心，房子都没有。等到谈婚论嫁的时候就麻烦了。”  
闵玧其不知道他爸哪里来了这种猜想，耸耸肩表示自己无话可说。

25.

闵玧其不说不代表闵震不跟祁卉说。饭后是雷打不动的散步时间，祁卉叫了几次，闵玧其和田柾国都不愿意出门。一个说要洗碗，另一个干脆就说要帮忙擦碗。闵震无奈，“不管他俩，我们自己去。”刚好他也有话要跟祁卉说，没有闵玧其田柾国一起，当然是最好的。

闵玧其系了围裙站在水池边，“把桌子上那个盘子给我。”  
田柾国递了盘子又主动搓了毛巾擦桌子，擦完以后就贴在闵玧其身后假装小尾巴。闵玧其走到哪里他就跟到哪里，还仗着闵玧其双手不方便占便宜。闵玧其撞到对方好几次，终于受不了把冲洗到一半的碗放到一边，“你再闹我就把泡沫往你脸上抹了。”  
田柾国嬉皮笑脸，“我错了我错了，你继续。”话是这么说没错，行为却完全相反。最后闵玧其只能把人推出厨房，然后落了锁。田柾国在外面敲门，“我真的错了，哥，你再给我一次机会。”  
机会？不存在的。  
闵玧其看着对方的身影在磨砂门后晃，“老实在客厅坐着，不要跟多动症似的。”  
田柾国在外面哼哼唧唧不肯走，“闵玧其你不能欺负弟弟。”  
“嗯。”闵玧其应了一声，“你继续喊冤。”  
“闵玧其在欺负可爱的弟弟。”田柾国来了劲儿，不依不饶，“弟弟那么可爱，闵玧其怎么忍心把弟弟关在门外？”  
闵玧其憋不住笑，“还有呢？”说话间他已经整理好碗筷，解开了围腰，走到门边。  
田柾国大概是背对着厨房，并不知道闵玧其走了过来。“还有我希望我的哥哥更喜欢我一点。”  
闵玧其拉开门，田柾国一个没站稳就要往后栽。闵玧其扶住他，“小心摔。”  
田柾国往下蹲了一点，“哥。”  
闵玧其疑惑，“干嘛撒娇？”  
“你不懂就算了。”田柾国闷闷不乐地转身回房间。果真不能指望闵玧其能明白自己弯腿降低身高差是为什么。为什么，当然是想他主动亲一下啊！

祁卉散完步回家就把田柾国叫去了书房。  
田柾国本来在闵玧其房间里看电影，这下也只能放弃宝贵的电影时间。“我去去就回。”猜到是什么情况的闵玧其压根没有暂停影片的打算，“去吧，跟祁阿姨好好谈谈心。”  
“哥，你是知道什么吗？”田柾国正要出房间，听他这么说干脆不动了。  
闵玧其摇摇头，“我随便说的，你快去。”  
田柾国将信将疑地推开门走了出去。

再回到闵玧其房间的时候，天花板上的吊灯已经都关了。田柾国轻手轻脚地走到床边，有点失望地发现闵玧其只是躺在床上玩手机。他叹了口气，闵玧其扭头看过来，“怎么了，一脸失望。”  
“我还以为你在偷偷摸摸做坏事呢。”田柾国一边说一边掀开被子坐上去，“结果你在玩游戏。”  
闵玧其放下手机，“你又在胡说八道了。”他往里躺了一点，“在我那边还没挤够，回家了还要跟我挤。”  
“你又不是不知道我为什么喜欢跟你挤。”田柾国气急败坏地钻进去压住闵玧其，嘴唇也凑到对方耳边把声音压到最低，“说起来，哥平时都不解决吗？有那么清心寡欲吗？”  
闵玧其咬着嘴唇，“门没关，你给我合适点。”  
田柾国抵着他的额头磨蹭了几下，“我进来的时候顺手关了。怎么，哥没听见？”  
“恩，没听见。”闵玧其点头，“祁阿姨跟你说什么了？”  
“不许转移话题。”田柾国轻轻在闵玧其的脸颊咬了一下，“她跟我说什么都跟你没关系，倒是一直说我是你的跟屁虫。”  
闵玧其推他，“你本来就是。”说完他擦擦脸，“而且说你是小狗也没错。小狗才这么到处乱舔。”   
田柾国看他呼吸有点困难还是乖乖翻身下去，“你嫌我脏啊？明明都已经吃过了......”闵玧其捂住他的嘴，“闭嘴。你还睡不睡觉？”话音刚落祁卉就在外面敲了敲门，“你们俩还没睡吗？”  
“还没有，我要看完电影才睡！”田柾国抢先回答，“妈，你先去睡吧。”  
祁卉笑了笑，“嗯，我就是提醒你们，明天要去拍全家福。你们看完电影早点休息。”  
“好，知道啦。”田柾国把祁卉哄走，这才转过去抱住闵玧其，“我们继续刚才的话题吧。”  
闵玧其毫不留情背过身去，“我要睡了。”  
田柾国扯掉闵玧其睡裤上的腰带，“你睡你的，我不吵你。”  
“那把手拿出去。”  
“我帮你。”田柾国才不管闵玧其，隔着内裤就在那里揉搓了几下。“你都硬了。”  
闵玧其保持冷静，一本正经地开口解释，“我弄你，你也硬。这是正常的生理反应。”田柾国笑笑没说话，转身往被子里缩。  
“你干什么？”闵玧其没抓住他的手，结果裤子也被拉了下去。闵玧其掀开被子就看田柾国跪在床上，牙齿咬住了自己的内裤边缘，嘴里含含糊糊地，“我帮你。”

那么多的GV也不是白看的，只不过因为实践对象是闵玧其，田柾国还是没敢弄得太过火。其实光是含住对方那一根他就知道，闵玧其并没有在抗拒。田柾国小心翼翼地用舌头包裹着前端吮吸，手也轻轻地摩拭闵玧其的腰侧。他希望闵玧其放轻松，不要带着任何压力去享受。闵玧其还是第一次被人口，整个腰肢绷直了紧抓着床单。“田柾国，可以了。”  
田柾国像是吃棒棒糖那样放开了嘴里的东西，“你还没射。”  
闵玧其伸手终于摸到他的脸，他顺着又抓了抓田柾国的头发，“你不用做到这个地步。”  
“我想让你舒服。”田柾国说完，又低头用嘴唇碰了碰那里，“哥，你舒服吧？”  
很可耻，但闵玧其还是点头承认了。“不一定非得这样。”  
田柾国受了鼓励，再一次卖力地讨好他，柔软又湿润的嘴巴温柔地包裹住柱体进进出出。

睡觉之前田柾国出去刷了一次牙，刚躺回床上就被闵玧其亲了一口。他吃惊地摸摸嘴巴，“我没做梦？”  
“睡觉。”闵玧其脸还红着，如果再仔细看一下就能发现眼睛也泛着潮湿的水光。  
田柾国这下心满意足了，“哥什么时候让我上本垒？”  
闵玧其后背贴着他的胸膛，“我让你睡觉。”  
田柾国自顾自地发散了对方的回答，“那等回去吧。在这里不方便。我还要准备一点别的东西。”  
“随你。”  
田柾国把他抱得更紧，“我给过你拒绝的机会。既然这样，到时候就算哭，我也不会放你走。”其实有没有过那个机会一点都不重要，闵玧其在心里叹气。早在自己不受控制地扔掉工作赶回家的时候，他就已经有了答案：三个字或是四个字，即使不说，也不会平白无故的消失。

26.

生活该怎么过就怎么过，即使关系发生了变化，其实田柾国和闵玧其之间的相处模式也没有改变多少。只是田柾国不用再小心翼翼地琢磨着找机会skinship，拥抱和亲吻已经慢慢习以为常。可惜最近闵玧其外派出差一个月，两人只能靠手机联系。

周末的时候田柾国被祁卉拉着出去看房子。  
田柾国全程不在状态，整个人没精打采地跟在祁卉身后。问他好不好、有没有什么意见也说不出个所以然来，祁卉有点不高兴，趁没人看到把田柾国拉到了一边。“你怎么了？没睡好？”  
田柾国确实没睡好。这么久以来他就都跟闵玧其一起睡，结果闵玧其走了一个多星期，他差不多也失眠了一个多星期。他点点头，随便扯了一个理由。“晚上吃太多，一直没消化。”  
“现在呢？没有不舒服吧？”祁卉皱眉，“这么大的人，吃东西还没节制。”  
田柾国笑笑，“偶尔。”  
“刚才说的那些你听进去没有？”祁卉把户型图打开来，“有没有你喜欢的？”  
田柾国匆匆扫一眼，“一般。”说着就看先前接待他们的销售人员走过来，问要不要去样板间看。田柾国看向祁卉，等她发话。祁卉转过头，“那就去看看吧。”

闵玧其在躲出去抽烟的时候才有机会看手机。田柾国一股脑发了好多张照片，问他怎么样。闵玧其大致看了一遍，直接打电话过去。“还在看房子吗？”  
“嗯。”田柾国有气无力地应声。旁边祁卉还饶有兴趣地参观隔壁的样板间，田柾国跟她打了个手势，躲去了外面无人的走廊。  
“有喜欢的吗？”闵玧其笑，“怎么感觉你不太高兴？”  
“又不是跟你一起。”田柾国埋怨道，“而且我说了很多次，不想自己住。”  
闵玧其故意开玩笑，“那你可以跟你女朋友住。”  
“喂！”田柾国一下子提高声音，“你不是吗？”  
“嗯。”闵玧其含含糊糊地带过这个话题，“买房子是好事，你乖乖去看。有合适又喜欢的，真的可以考虑一下。你说几句好话，哥就送你一套家电。”  
田柾国愣了半晌，这才反应过来闵玧其是在跟他胡闹。他四下看看，咬牙切齿地警告电话那头的人，“送你自己就可以了。再提女朋友，我明天就买票过去收拾你。”  
“威胁我？”  
“没有。”田柾国皱皱鼻子，“我就是......想你了。”  
闵玧其耳根子一热，“知道了。”  
“你呢？”田柾国急切地想听那个答案。  
剩下的烟闵玧其都不想抽了，他把烟头熄灭，这才慢条斯理地开口。“我可能比想象中的还要想你吧。”  
“没有最后那个吧字就好了。”田柾国嘟嘟囔囔，“那你去忙，我晚上再找你。”  
“知道了。”闵玧其心情很好，“这边的事我会尽快弄完。”  
“嗯？”  
闵玧其清清嗓子，“不能让你独守空房。”

田柾国脸上的表情实在灿烂的有点过分。祁卉看着他越走越近，心里也不免好奇。“刚才干什么去了？高兴成这样？”  
“我就，接了个电话啊。”田柾国挠挠头，“妈，你看完了吗？”  
祁卉觉得好笑，“又不是我在看房子，是给你看。”说完还是继续追问，“给你打电话的是谁？女孩子吗？上次问你你又不承认。”  
“哥哥打来的。”田柾国老实交代。  
祁卉摇摇头，“我不信。”  
“真的。”田柾国把通话记录点出来给对方看，“就是跟他打电话。”  
祁卉看着那一溜想通的名字也说不出反驳的话。“你......玧其不是出差吗？”  
“嗯。”  
祁卉恨铁不成钢地推推田柾国，“那你还打这么多电话。不怕影响他工作啊？”  
田柾国有点委屈，“还好吧。”  
祁卉无奈，“你真是没长进。从小到大都这么黏他。不好的时候跟有仇似的互相避着不见面，现在又好得穿一条裤子了。”她挽住田柾国的手臂，“我倒是怀疑玧其那个女朋友就是被你这个电灯泡搅黄的！”  
田柾国没敢吭声。祁卉又接着说，“你也是。大好的年纪不出去认识新朋友，每天就知道宅在家里。对了，刚才玧其给你打电话是什么事？”  
“他让我好好看房子。”田柾国瘪瘪嘴，“可我真的不想一个人住。”

说这么久又绕回来了。祁卉觉得头疼，“田柾国，你可让我省点心。都说了不是一个人住的问题，就算你不想一个人，那闵玧其呢？你和他关系好的像亲兄弟，这是我和叔叔都很开心的事。但你要知道，不管彼此之间的关系有多亲密，我和闵叔叔还是会有偏心的时候。可能我们不说，考虑问题还是分别把你和闵玧其摆在首位。”

“买房子的事也是这样。确实是我先动的念头，后来跟闵叔叔提了一下，他也同意。”祁卉拍拍田柾国，示意他先听自己说。“你觉得和玧其住在一起方便、舒服，那是因为他拿哥哥的标准要求自己，他会照顾你。而且你们是同龄人，共同话题多，他也不会像我这么唠叨。可是柾国你想一想，玧其他真的愿意吗？从一开始，他就没得选择。他比你大，就是不争的事实。”  
“我也在努力照顾他。”田柾国小声抗议，“我们互相照顾啊。”

祁卉苦笑，“互相照顾当然没问题。那以后呢？两个老光棍过一辈子啊？之前玧其和林然恋爱，你叔叔高兴了好久，还盼着早点抱孙子。结果最后没成，他自己也郁闷了挺长时间。前两天又在撺掇那些老朋友再给玧其介绍，被我拦下来了。他需要时间从上一段感情里走出来，你也需要学着不那么依赖他。”  
田柾国知道祁卉说的这些话再现实不过，可他还没有做好全盘托出的准备。即使要说，也要先和闵玧其商量。他垂着头不说话，只是心情越来越沉重。  
“你说你要是个女孩儿多好。”祁卉开玩笑地说了一句，“走吧，闵叔叔说要来接我们，这会儿差不多也该到了。”

27.

闵玧其这次出差其实是和客户团队一起去某个村庄采风。名不见经传的小村庄因为种植某种名贵的稀有药材而出名，客户公司很快就抓住商机准备垄断药材的出产。为了拓宽更好的市场，客户也是狠狠砸了一笔钱—不光是建立了整套生产线，还特意组织一队人实地拍摄宣传纪录片。  
这单本来不该闵玧其来，可他欠着人情没还，只能临时调整了工作带上助理进山。出发之前同事还笑着拍他肩膀，“这次辛苦你了。不过谁让你上次扔下我们回家陪女朋友呢？”  
“美得你。”闵玧其挥开他的手，“得了便宜还卖乖。”

进山不容易。  
飞机降落以后便是长达五小时的汽车，最后的山路还是由村里的人赶着马车，这才把一行人接进去安顿好。多亏了客户公司前期的沟通，住宿条件不算差，至少比闵玧其想象中的强多了。两人一间的住宿也是从安全方面考虑，吃的话就在借宿的村民家解决，需要沟通开会的时候便转移阵地去村委会那间基本没被利用的会议室。  
当日的沟通例会刚结束，这次负责统筹的人过来通知说晚上吃烧烤。对方是客户公司的，听说原本就在企业文化部，团建策划是一把好手。果然有人开口问，“这地方还有烧烤吃？”对方胸有成竹，“就是突然想吃了，所以我去找了老乡。架子和柴火都准备好了，菜也管饱，就等你们了。”  
闵玧其合上电脑，准备过去随便吃点就回去跟田柾国打电话。结果等过去了才发现，不光有菜有肉，还有村民自己酿的果酒。果酒酸甜的味道很好入口，可度数一点不马虎。山里的温差大，就这么坐在室外还有点冷，所以烧烤架旁边还单独圈了一个火堆，闵玧其喝了几杯酒，整个身体从内到外都是暖呼呼的。闵玧其有点奇怪为什么田柾国还不打电话来，这样自己就有理由先行离开。可掏出手机看了几次，没有未接来电也没有信息，实在有点反常。

“闵老师。”这次跟着出来的助理陆续是音乐学院刚毕业的学生，进工作室没几个月。这是他第一次出差，也是他第一次试着去做一个项目。闵玧其从没要求对方怎么称呼，但对方一来就老师老师的叫，也习惯了。  
“怎么了？”闵玧其把手机放好，看向助理，“找我有事？”  
陆续伸手指着他的杯子，“我再给你倒些酒？看你都不怎么吃东西。”  
闵玧其瞄了一眼，摇头。“不了，你喝吧。我已经吃好了。”说完他端着盘子起身，拍了拍裤子，“不过你给我悠着点。喜欢喝酒可以等回去了喝个够，千万不要耽误工作。”  
陆续张张嘴还想说点什么，看闵玧其都把盘子放好了才跟上去，“老师你放心，我再玩一会儿就回去休息。”  
“嗯。”闵玧其也不跟他多说，点点头就往住宿的农家院走。陆续在后面追了几步，“你这就回去了？”  
“嗯？”闵玧其疑惑地回头，“你有事就直接说。”  
陆续笑笑，“没事，我就是随便问问。老师是急着回去给男朋友打电话吧？”  
闵玧其应了一声算是默认。等到他回了住的地方才猛地回味过来陆续说的是男朋友而不是女朋友。不过他没多想，知道了或是猜到了也不怎么样。

田柾国没接电话。  
闵玧其看了看时间，八点一刻，早过了晚餐时间又还没到睡眠时间。他又试着拨了一通，依旧是无人接听。心里知道应该不会出什么事，但还是忍不住干脆把电话打回了家。  
接电话的人是祁卉，一听是闵玧其，祁卉就连忙问他出差还顺不顺利。闵玧其大致说了一下山里的情况，又说了回程时打算带一些山货回来。  
“麻烦的话就别带了。”祁卉担心他在山里会不方便，“你们吃的怎么样啊？山里冷吗？”  
“还好。晚上有点冷，不过都带了毯子。”闵玧其又跟祁卉聊了几句，然后果断把话题拉回田柾国身上。“我听柾国说你们今天去看房子了？看的怎么样啊？”  
祁卉自然埋怨了田柾国几句，闵玧其在这边心急火燎，“那他回去了？还是就在家里住啊？”  
“他吃完饭就走了，这会儿应该到家了吧。”

结束和祁卉的通话以后闵玧其又给田柾国打了一次电话—不出所料，还是无人接听。闵玧其发了短信让对方回电话，接着就收拾了衣服去洗澡。  
闵玧其住的这户人家条件算是比较好的，就是吹风不太给力，噪音大风力小，吹了好久都没见着头发干。放在平时也就凑合睡了，不过眼下的情况闵玧其还是很怕会着凉感冒，影响工作进度。他钻进毯子里，又把被子拉过来搭在最上面，连灯都没来及关就睡了过去。半夜醒过来一次却是因为院子里有人在大喊大叫。  
闵玧其抓着毯子翻了个身，伸手在枕头下摸到耳机准备继续睡。分辨出声音的主人是陆续时他也不敢睡了，不管怎么说，人是他带出来的，出了事自然也是他负责。闵玧其睡眼惺忪地批了一件外套下床，门一开就看女主人站在门口举着手，像是正要敲门的样子。“什么情况？”  
对方抱歉地指着坐在院子里发酒疯的陆续，“你的朋友......”  
闵玧其一看就明白了。他说了声不好意思，急急忙忙跑过去帮着男主人一起把人拖起来。陆续坐在地上，浑身都散发着酒气双眼没法对焦，嘴里唠唠叨叨不知道要说个什么。闵玧其捂住他的嘴，“要嚎给我滚回房间嚎，不要吵到所有人都没办法睡。”  
陆续还是害怕闵玧其，知道跟自己说话的闵玧其也立马降低了声音。男主人见他稍微安静下来，主动提出说要把人背进去—“之前不敢随便动手，怕伤到他。”  
闵玧其点点头，“给你添麻烦了。”  
“不打紧。”对方笑笑，很快就把陆续弄回房间。  
跟陆续同房间的人不知为什么还没有回来，闵玧其再三道谢送走男女主人，这才进去把毯子一股脑扔到了陆续身上。“赶紧睡吧，别发疯了。”  
陆续要哭不哭地看着闵玧其，“老师，我失恋了。”  
“哦。”闵玧其不关心个人隐私也没有要当心灵导师的想法，他自己都还没联系上田柾国呢。“再找一个不就得了。”  
陆续被他一句话噎住，睁大眼睛没再说话。  
闵玧其体贴地帮他关上灯，“睡吧。”

28.

再回去也睡不着。  
闵玧其的房间放了些设备，所以是一个人住。他摸了根烟出来，点上以后又去看手机。刚拿起来看了没几秒，田柾国的电话就打了过来。  
“哥，你怎么接这么快？”田柾国惊讶，“熬夜到现在吗？”  
闵玧其喷了口烟，“嗯，有点事。”  
田柾国沉默了几秒才开口解释，“我心情不太好，所以......回家直接就睡过去了。醒了以后才看到有那么多未接来电—还都是你打的。”  
“心情为什么不好？”闵玧其问。  
“因为我有点后悔是你弟弟。”田柾国闷闷不乐，“不过我又想了想，如果我不是你弟弟，好像也没机会认识你。所以就会觉得很矛盾。”  
闵玧其听着田柾国在那头抱怨，抬头看着黑漆漆的天空，心里也莫名有点堵。  
“哥。”  
“怎么了？”  
田柾国躺在床上，怀里还抱着闵玧其一件睡衣。睡衣是他偷偷买来放进闵玧其衣柜的，虽然他没有特意说明，但对方应该猜到了那是情侣款。“你还记得我们第一次见面吗？当时我和妈妈去你家，那时候你是什么心情呢？”  
“我们家。”闵玧其纠正他。“那会儿没什么感觉，特别淡定。”  
田柾国笑了几声，“你不怕我是那种讨人厌的熊孩子吗？”  
“想过啊，当然想过。”闵玧其也跟着笑，“不过我住校，所以觉得无所谓。不管你讨不讨厌，好像都没有太大的影响。”   
“那第一印象呢？”田柾国追问，“第一印象怎么样？”  
闵玧其不懂他怎么突然对这个感兴趣，但还是认真地回忆了一下。“当时觉得你很乖，长得也漂亮。你跟在祁阿姨后面，眼睛瞪得大大的。”  
“我眼睛本来就大。”  
“是是是。”闵玧其说不过他，“你是大眼睛的孩子。然后我给你偷拿可乐，给你弹儿歌，最后你还睡了我的床。”  
田柾国想想当初的自己也有点不好意思，“我觉得你的床好舒服啊，所以后来也特别喜欢去蹭你的床睡觉。我妈说床单那些都是一样的，不知道我是为什么有这些错觉。”他顿了顿，“我觉得应该是因为当初你抱了我？”  
“有吗？”闵玧其摸摸鼻子，觉得脸上有点烫。  
“当然有。”田柾国肯定地说，“没有人那么抱过我，我觉得很舒服。”

“山里好玩吗？”回忆完过去的事以后田柾国又兴致勃勃地开口，“是不是天空特别干净，晚上也能看到很多星星？”  
闵玧其否认，“没有什么浪漫的星星，夜里也很冷。”  
“我想抱抱你。”  
“这样就不会冷了。”田柾国语气笃定。“其实我早就醒了，可是我担心打电话会吵到你。”  
闵玧其深吸一口气，“那怎么还是打过来了？”  
“因为醒来以后觉得太想你了。”田柾国垂下眼眸，“要是人能够随意变大变小就好了。那你工作的时候可以把我揣在口袋里，晚上我就可以变大，帮你先把床睡暖了。”  
闵玧其还不知道他这么会说话，只好再一次尴尬地转移话题。“不困吗？你要不要睡？”  
“你睡吧。”  
“你呢？”  
“我想着你睡。”

如果能坚定“关我屁事，关你屁事”的八字人生哲学，田柾国现在可能会目不斜视地走过去。可他一眼就发现了林然—不管他对林然的评价究竟怎样，看着对方身后护着一个女生和对面身强力壮的男人起争执真的没办法装作没看见。  
林然在的地方是一家影院门口，虽然是工作日，人流量也不算小。现在已经围上一群人，在旁边指指点点。田柾国听了一会儿，好像林然是和朋友出来看电影，结果一不小心就顺便撞破了对方男朋友劈腿的事实。现在男人和两个女生据理力争，说到激动的地方唾沫星子都飞了出来。  
林然伶牙俐齿，几下就把男人批的说不出话。恼羞成怒的男人抬起手推了林然一下，第二次动手的时候被田柾国拦下了。田柾国不动声色地把两个女生和对方隔开，“你动什么手？”男人愣了一下，很快调整好表情盯着田柾国，“你又是谁？”  
林然一开始还没认出田柾国，只以为是见义勇为的路人，听田柾国开口才确认对方的身份。田柾国歪着头，“你管我是谁？表弟不行吗？”话音刚落，身后的林然就笑了一下。她拍拍同伴的手让对方安心，然后向前走了一步，“你哥呢？”  
“出差。”田柾国答完又问她有没有事，林然摇摇头。事情也不是因她而起，对面的男人看占不了上风，干脆骂了几句就匆忙离开。

田柾国陪着林然把伤心的朋友送回家—中途他表示想要先行离开，可林然不准，林然朋友也不准，他只能舍命陪女士，快到晚餐时间才从林然朋友家里出来。安慰伤心的人是个很累的差事，尤其对于田柾国这种不太会说话的人。这里的不太会说话当然也要分对象，如果需要倾述、心情不佳的是闵玧其，别说开导散心，你就是说一句想要摸摸撒哈拉的沙子，田柾国都能立刻背一筐来—说不定还附赠一颗成长茁壮的仙人掌。他们离开的时候林然朋友已经哭累了准备睡觉，下了楼田柾国也觉得累，一边走一边不断叹气。  
“你怎么了？”林然走在田柾国旁边，猛地一抬头又问，“你是不是又长高了？”  
田柾国摸摸头，“没有吧，我很久没长过了。”  
林然笑，“那估计是太久没见着你了。”  
“可能是。”田柾国心想我也不是很想见你，还不是看着你被欺负觉得看不过眼。小区往外就是公交站，再远些还有一个地铁口。田柾国巴不得就此别过，然而林然叫住他，“反正你哥也不在，吃了饭再回家？今天谢谢你了。”  
田柾国“不”字还没说出口，林然就已经转身过去开车了。不告而别太不礼貌，于是还是只能尴尬地等林然开车过来，再尴尬地坐上车讨论晚餐究竟要吃什么。说是讨论也基本是林然单方面的提意见，这就和田柾国单方面把林然当成情敌是类似的情况。  
“那就泰国菜吧？”林然想了想，“之前有一家我经常去吃，味道还不错。今天不是周末，应该也不需要排队。”  
田柾国点点头，“好。”

29.

餐厅上菜很快，一旦开始用餐倒是避免了交谈时的尴尬。  
伸手不打笑脸人这个道理谁都懂，何况林然满脸笑容戴着手套帮田柾国剥了一盘虾。田柾国不太敢吃，他总觉得林然这么讨好自己不仅仅是因为下午的出手相救，更多的是想要在闵玧其那里得高分。  
“愣着干嘛？冷了就不好吃了。”林然把盘子推过来一些，“这几个口味的蘸酱都不错，你可以试试。”  
“你不用对我这么好。”田柾国都不知道手要往哪里放，“我觉得很别扭。”   
林然被他逗笑了，“姐姐照顾表弟是应该的。”  
“可是......”田柾国脑子里想着理由，结果理由没想好，电话先响了。他看着手机屏幕上的名字，在林然的注视下红着脸接起了电话。

“哥。”  
闵玧其那边是因为突然下雨，所以收工比较早。他吃完饭就简单冲了个澡上床裹着毯子打电话，“在干嘛呢？”  
田柾国看一眼对面的林然，“跟林然在吃饭。”被提到名字的林然抬头冲他笑了笑，又继续剥虾事业。  
“林然？”闵玧其觉得稀奇，“怎么是和她一起？”  
“啊，不行吗？”田柾国尾巴都快摇起来了，闵玧其是不是吃醋了是不是不开心啊？  
闵玧其在那边一笑，“有什么不行，我只是好奇你们俩怎么凑一堆去了。你对她又没意见了？”  
“倒也不是。”田柾国把下午的事简单说了一遍，闵玧其了解到情况，“那行，你们先吃饭，等你回家了我再打电话。”  
田柾国点点头，挂了电话。林然一脸要笑不笑地开口，“接了闵玧其电话这么开心啊？”  
“嗯，他出差很久了。”田柾国说着都有点落寞，“不过很快就回来了。”  
林然给自己碗里分了一部分咖喱饭，这才慢悠悠地说，“你不用对我那么紧张，我和你对他的喜欢是不一样的。”她看着惊讶的田柾国，顿了顿又继续开口，“他是个不错的朋友，也很有才华。但不是男朋友的首选。”  
“所以......”田柾国不懂她怎么突然说起这个。  
林然却不说了，对着田柾国催促的表情慢吞吞地喝了一口已经放凉的汤，“所以一会儿吃完饭我就不送你了。我还是识相点把时间留给你和他。”

事后田柾国和闵玧其说起的时候还有点不好意思，觉得自己之前对林然的态度实在是不像话。闵玧其让他别放在心上，但自己还是有些迟来的尴尬—林然简直是揣着明白装糊涂呢。闵玧其这次出差拍了不少拍立得，田柾国来电话的时候他正在整理，照片铺了满床。因为跪坐在地上太久，撑着床一下没起来，闵玧其干脆就换了个姿势坐在特意清扫出来的地垫上继续跟田柾国通话。  
手机开着扩音器，闵玧其有一搭没一搭地跟田柾国聊着，手里的照片分类也没有停。有人出镜的，他打算隔天带去送给本人；无人出镜的，就放进旁边的收纳盒里。  
“你那边在下雨吗？”田柾国在那边哼着歌突然停下来问道。“我好像听到了声音。”  
“嗯。”闵玧其夸他耳朵尖。说着就顺便看了一眼没关严实的门—虽说山里比较潮湿，但他很喜欢下雨时的那个味道，于是留了一条缝打算睡觉前才关上。“这雨下了有几小时了。刚下的时候我们还在河边采音，本来想着找地方躲一下的，可雨实在太大，也就这会儿动静才稍微小了一些。”  
田柾国想着之前收拾行李时闵玧其好像有带外套，现在也忍不住多提醒几句。“那你多穿点，山里应该挺冷的。”  
“穿着呢。”闵玧其笑笑，“晚上睡觉还得搭毯子。”

“闵老师。”陆续没想到门没上锁，他随便推一下就推开了。  
闵玧其转过头去，表情虽然没有变化，但语气明显不愉快。“什么事？”  
陆续有点尴尬地站在门口，手里还拎了一个桶。他抱歉地解释，“我敲了门，但你好像没听见，所以......”  
闵玧其摆摆手表示没事。他关掉免提，让田柾国等自己一会儿，又问陆续过来是做什么。  
“我们那边的屋子漏雨，所以主人家让我来问问你。”陆续举起手里的桶晃了晃，“要是有漏雨的地方就先拿这个凑合一下。”  
“没发现有漏雨的地方。”不过因为闵玧其这间屋里还放了些设备，怕受了潮影响使用效果，他干脆跟陆续一起把设备全部搬到了对面的空床上。放好设备，陆续又打着伞出去了一阵子，过一会儿拿着一个塑料口袋回来。  
闵玧其疑惑，“那是什么？”  
“干燥剂。”陆续笑了笑，“老师我来弄吧，放好我就回去，你忙你的。”  
还有外人在这里，闵玧其也不好去忙自己的事。他帮着陆续把一包包的干燥剂铺好，又关心了几句对方漏雨的屋子，这才关了门继续和田柾国打电话。

“柾国？”  
“......”  
“小国？”  
“......”  
“田柾国？”  
“......”  
“睡着了吗？那我就挂了。”  
“哥！”田柾国的声音短促而有力。  
床铺上的拍立得已经整理好放在了一边，闵玧其笑着坐上床，“不装睡了？”  
田柾国当然不好意思说自己是想听对方到底能叫出什么花样来—可惜什么都没有。闵玧其就是中规中矩的，柾国、小国、田柾国，这些难道不都是平时其他人也会叫的吗？想想也是，自己叫他倒是可以肆无忌惮的叫哥哥，可是要让对方直接叫自己弟弟，怎么想都还是有点点奇怪。“我没有装睡，刚刚去热牛奶了。”  
闵玧其不揭穿他，“那喝了早点休息。”  
“还想跟你说会儿话。”田柾国假装喝着并不存在的牛奶，“你不想跟我聊了吗？”  
“当然不是。”闵玧其往被子里缩了缩，“我可能下周这个时候就回来了。要是明天雨能停，那就更快一点。”  
“那也还有一周呢。”田柾国抱怨道，“一周就七天，七天就是一百六十八个小时。”  
闵玧其叫住他，“你别算了。都说了时间不一定。我们返程的票还没定呢。”  
田柾国继续碎碎念，“你们这个出差太辛苦了，吃不好住不好的，还不知道什么时候才能回来。我想你想的都变瘦了。”  
“那回来好好给你补一下。”闵玧其笑，“或者我给祁阿姨去个电话，让她给你炖汤喝。”  
“哼。”田柾国脸埋在枕头上面蹭了蹭，“我不想补，我想要补偿。”  
“还补偿呢。”闵玧其逗他，“你哥哥累得要死，你还想要什么补偿？”  
田柾国说的更具体了一些，“要你肉偿。”  
“我困了。”闵玧其打个哈欠，“小朋友你还不睡吗？”  
小朋友本人刚把裤腰带解开，想继续肉偿的话题。听了这话也只能作罢，“那晚安。”  
“晚安。”

30.

天刚蒙蒙亮的时候，闵玧其他们就再次坐上马车准备去换乘大巴。山里的空气确实是好，虽然有些凉飕飕的，但一呼一吸之间很舒畅。不过因为露水太重，坐上马车没多久就觉得帽檐都是湿润的。  
好在两地之间的机票并不紧张，昨天临时订也来得及。闵玧其确认了航班时间，立刻发了信息给田柾国。然而这段山路信号不太好，连续点了几次都是发送失败。闵玧其收起手机，转过去问饶有兴趣跟着一起唱山歌的陆续，“你手机有信号吗？”  
陆续的笑容还挂在脸上，根本没听见闵玧其问了什么。闵玧其又重复一次，他才把手机摸出来递给对方，“老师你自己看。”  
闵玧其被他夸张的手机壳震惊到，按了几下才把屏幕按亮。好吧，信号也只有一格。他把手机还给陆续，又缩回去靠着背包坐好。

祁卉看着田柾国在厨房忙活了好一阵子，厨房里一直传来令人不安的声音—她不由得起身走到厨房门口敲了敲门，“在做什么？需不需要帮你？”  
厨房里安静了几秒，接着田柾国开了门，“我在找保温盒。”  
祁卉拍他一下，“你知道放在哪里吗？”  
“不知道。”田柾国倒是老实， “所以我在找。”  
“你干嘛不问我？”祁卉叫他让到一边去，很快在橱柜里找出来一套还没有用过的保温盒。“找这个干嘛？”  
田柾国把保温盒冲了一次，摆在旁边晾干。“我哥不是晚上的飞机吗？我要去接他，顺便就带点吃的回去。不然只能下面条。”  
“那一会儿再加几个菜吧。”现在还没到午饭时间，灶上只炖了个汤，其他的食材准备好了还没下锅。祁卉系上围裙，“你也是，怎么不早点说。”田柾国挠着头退到一边，开口解释说他也是才接到闵玧其的短信。  
“他们一大早就出发啊？”祁卉一边说一边把手里的菜放到水池里冲洗，“这一个月玧其可够累的。那你给闵叔叔去个电话，就说中午不用那么急着赶回来吃饭，晚点也没关系。”  
“好。”

航班没有延误，顺利地准备起飞。  
闵玧其座位靠窗，旁边是陆续。他刚才已经给田柾国去了电话，对方在那头表现得异常兴奋，让他不由得猜想田柾国是不是准备搞什么幺蛾子。闵玧其要先回工作室放设备，所以千叮咛万嘱咐让田柾国在家等自己就好，结果田柾国让他放心就首先挂断了电话。比起先前的活跃来说，接了好几通电话的陆续明显心情不佳。他握着手机发信息，手指按得飞快，每发送一条出去就立刻开始编辑下一条。  
闵玧其皱皱眉，“你没事吧？”  
陆续摇摇头，“我没事。”  
联想到对方之前说的失恋，闵玧其还真不相信他没事。闵玧其确认了一下工作计划，决定当一回好人。“明天周三，放你五天假，下周一准时过来报道。”  
“嗯？”陆续还没回过神，“老师你说什么？”  
闵玧其扯了扯安全带，之前扣住的地方顶着他不太舒服。“失恋假。”说完他戴上田柾国之前准备的U型枕，“我不喜欢看着苦瓜脸。”  
“谢谢老师。”陆续千恩万谢，“我其实没事，就是......唉，算了，我不该在你面前说这些。你那么幸福，跟我不一样。”  
闵玧其没接话，他只能说大家各自有不同的不幸，哪里是从表面就能看清楚的呢？

闵玧其睡的脚发麻，醒来的时候发现旁边的陆续还睁着眼，在垫板的本子上写写画画。闵玧其看了一眼时间，还有四十分钟才能到。飞机里很安静，所以他压低了声音问旁边的人为什么没睡。陆续回他还没到自己的作息时间，闭上眼睛也睡不着。  
闵玧其冷笑，“等你到我这个年纪就知道了。”  
“我觉得老师也挺能熬夜的。”陆续反驳道，“工作室里大家都说你是工作狂魔。”  
工作能拿来作比较吗？闵玧其摇摇头，“你在写什么呢？”  
“刚才突然想到的调子。”陆续把记事本合上，“写好了再给你听？”  
“嗯。”

市区下了一阵小雨，不过没什么影响。田柾国看着航班软件上更新的信息，犹豫到底要不要去到达口接人。他就怕闵玧其撒谎，其实根本就没有车来接，还得一个人孤零零地打车回家。但万一真的有安排好，自己冒冒失失地过去可能闵玧其也会不方便。思前想后，田柾国觉得自己还是先打个电话。  
闵玧其过了一会儿才接，“刚才在拿行李，怎么了？”  
“我就问问你到没到。”  
闵玧其示意前面的人先走，他拖着行李箱跟在后面。“嗯，平安到达。你呢？在家？”  
“你吃东西了吗？”田柾国连忙追问，“有没有饿到？”  
闵玧其让他放心，“中午在镇上吃了饭，后来在机场吃的快餐。饿倒是没饿，就是吃的不太合胃口。不过也没办法，忍忍也就过了。”  
田柾国心疼，“我从家里给你带了汤和饭菜。我妈怕你饿着，装满了两个保温盒。”  
“嗯，一会儿回家吃。”说话间走到了停车场，来接他们的大巴已经停在那里了。闵玧其顿住脚步，“我准备上车了，先挂电话了。”说完他一转头就看到一辆极其眼熟的车停在几个车位外的位置上。  
田柾国见那边没声音又不挂电话有点奇怪，“哥，怎么了？”  
“不是让你别来吗？”  
“啊？我没来啊？”田柾国还在装傻，“你在说什么。”  
闵玧其直接走过去敲车窗，“还装。”  
田柾国急急忙忙要下车窗，又开了后备箱让他放行李，“我不放心嘛。”  
看到闵玧其不见了，陆续也跟着追过来。“闵老师怎么了？”  
闵玧其的表情看不出是不是在生气。他指着田柾国给陆续介绍，“这是我弟。”  
“老师不跟我们一起吗？”陆续偏过头对田柾国笑笑，“你好，我叫陆续。”  
田柾国也笑，“你好。”  
闵玧其打断两人的寒暄，“我跟你们一起，他帮我把行李拿回去。”  
“啊？”田柾国和陆续异口同声。  
“爸妈还等着你回去吃饭呢。”田柾国装可怜，“那好吧，哥你弄完了早点回去。”结果反倒是陆续不好意思，“老师你回家吧。反正设备那些我都有数，我跟着回工作室放好了就行，你别担心。”  
田柾国继续委屈，“是啊，你就相信陆续哥哥吧？”  
陆续点点头，挥挥手道别就又走回了大巴。


End file.
